1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and relates particularly to a fixing structure of an electronic device and a method for assembling an electronic device through a fixing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional desktop computer includes a computer host and a computer screen that are independent of each other. However, this independent configuration occupies a large amount of space and therefore an all-in-one computer has been presented. The all-in-one computer integrates the computer host and the computer screen into one machine casing, wherein a CD-ROM drive, speaker and such peripheral devices may be built-in selectively. The all-in-one computer has an external appearance similar to a conventional computer screen but typically has a larger thickness for accommodating a motherboard and such components.
Regarding the configuration of components, the all-in-one computer includes a transparent panel/touch panel (namely a transparent panel with a touch module), a display panel (for example an LCD panel), a front bezel, a rear bracket and a rear casing. Referring to FIG. 5, generally speaking, the display panel (reference may also be made to a display panel 204 in FIG. 6) is disposed so as to be sandwiched between a front bezel 201 and a rear bracket 202, wherein a screw driver is used to turn a screw 203 in a fastening direction B, so as to fasten the rear bracket 202 to a side edge of the display panel through the screw 203. However, in order to fasten the screw 203 in the fastening direction B, a reinforcing rib 201a formed on the front bezel 201 is required to be cut off near the screw 203 and cannot be continuous, therefore the structural strength of the front bezel 203 is lowered.
Referring to FIG. 6, the difference with the all-in-one computer of FIG. 5 is that in order to absorb margins (tolerance) during assembly, the rear bracket 202 further has an elastic side 202a, and the screw 203 fastens the elastic side 202a of the rear bracket 202 to a side edge of the display panel 204. However, a portion of the rear bracket 202 is removed in order to form the elastic side 202a, which also lowers the structural strength of the rear bracket 202. In addition, regardless of the example in FIG. 5 or FIG. 6, the number of work stations and fixtures of an assembly line is required to increased to perform fastening of the screw, therefore the manufacturing cost of the product is increased.